


Dedication

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Incest, Kinbaku, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Bro/Dave, pwp* It wasn’t the first time Bro tied him up –bondage was, not a surprise, a personal favourite– but usually what Dave liked more than being tied down was the combination of compliments and the feeling of being at Bro’s mercy; tying up wasn’t just about being restrained, with Bro, it was about trust and whatever mood he was into that particular night.</p><p>With the right mood Bro would be able to drag it on for hours on end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend TG on tumblr, happy (belated) birthday!

Dave fidgeted slightly, wetting his lips when the silence seemed to stretch on for too long.

The position was still a bit weird, venturing into uncomfortable, because he was entirely focused on his arms, and the way they were splayed above him, almost unnaturally; there was a silky black rope tying his wrists together to a metallic ring dangling from the ceiling lamp, holding them still without cutting off his circulation. The rope then sneaked down the full length of his arms, tied in intricate twists, curling behind his armpits and moving back around his shoulders.

There were knots where it turned back to the front, sliding down his chest and splitting in three; two parts of the rope bypassed his nipples, barely grazing them, only to join on the back right under his shoulder blades, while the third part, the bigger one, moved down his belly, passing his naked midsection to split and wrap around his soft dick. The split ends were secured to the base of his thighs, curling around it to join again with the other ends.

The rope around the base of his dick was not too tight, but it was there, and he could feel its presence; it slithered between his balls, and in the back it was holding his buttocks slightly apart, rubbing against his perineum and taint.

Dave was kneeling, both his knees pressed on cushions to minimize his discomfort, legs spread enough that he could hold most of his weight, though he could still feel the pull of the rope holding up his arms.

Whenever he shifted, testing the boundaries of the bondage, he could feel the silky rope rub against the base of his dick, caressing his balls in a way that would quickly become a problem if he concentrated too much on it, and on how good the silk felt against his taint.

He inhaled, trembling slightly, and forced his body to stay still, pliant and waiting. 

The position was leaving him vulnerable, completely naked except for the rope, and though the sensation was pleasant, he still felt a bit too bare and helpless, the notion sending a thrill of excitement down his back.

He tried to pull his legs closer, but there was a soft metallic sound and he was reminded of the spreader bar that was tied securely around his ankles, holding his legs in that position.

Dave shuffled slightly again, taking in fully his position and what it meant. There was even a blindfold over his eyes, making it so he couldn’t see anything, and that was he was completely in Bro’s hands.

The thought brought another soft shiver down his back, and Dave had to lick his lips to remind himself that he needed to behave.

He couldn’t hear nothing above his own heartbeat, so even if Bro decided to move, Dave wouldn’t hear him, nor pinpoint where he was in the room.

Bro was there, probably admiring his handiwork with the rope, silent and waiting for Dave to give in and call out for him; tough luck –Dave might not have complete control, but he could still make things harder for his older brother.

He didn’t want to sound too eager, or seem too needy, even if that was exactly how he felt, especially now, left there on his own, in silence; he wanted to feel Bro’s hands on his body, caressing his cheek, fingers tracing the curve of his back…

He shuffled again, resisting the urge to purposefully start thrusting into the rope, and again he felt the same thrill of vulnerability pass through him as his arms refused to bulge.

Dave was completely motionless, spread open and tied up exactly like Bro wanted, and the feeling was confusing; it went against all his instincts of a fighter, but at the same time he’d never felt threatened with Bro. The older man was the only one who could see him like this, and not judge him for that weakness.

His hips jutted forwards a bit, unconsciously asking for more of the soft, elusive friction around his balls, and the way the rope caressed the skin of his ass, brushing past his entrance in a way that reminded Dave of Bro’s teasing fingers.

At the thought, his cock started to harden.

Stifling a grunt, Dave’s attention returned to the rope, and the way it brushed deliciously against his nipples.

Eyelids fluttering behind his blindfold, Dave tested how tight the bondage was, shuffling and jutting his hips forwards again.

The entirety of the rope seemed to follow his movements, restraining him but at the same time offering him a full-body caress, gently brushing against his skin, teasing.

It felt good. The touches were delicate, not imposing but constant, and it was maddening how he could barely move, only able to receive it without control.

It was an alluring thought.

Lips parted, breathing accelerated, Dave continued shuffling around, addicted to the soft massage on his nipples and the pressure to the base of his dick, coaxing it to half-mast and brushing his balls.

It wasn’t enough –the touch was teasing at most, able to arouse but not to give him satisfaction– but Dave got lost into the curt, restricted motions.

He was so focused on getting a bit more friction that the soft touch on his cheek was abrupt and unexpected, and he jolted backwards in shock, hissing.

“Shhh,” Bro murmured.

He was close, Dave’s brain thought as his skin registered the almost foreign feeling of fingertips trailing down his chin.

He felt almost a vertigo at the added touch, like his body had grown used to being in contact with the rope and so human hands were too much for his sensitive skin.

A thumb gently brushed across his lower lip.

He wanted to speak, but his brain felt fuzzy, and the touch was pleasant, gentle, just what he wanted, so he chose to stay silent, waiting to see what Bro would do. They had barely started and he was already worked up, he needed to steel himself.

Bro’s fingers caressed his chin, sliding down the curve of his Adam’s apple and then to the side, feathery touches that had the power to send small shivers through Dave’s body, until he was hyperaware of every inch of his skin –even the rope somehow seemed to be more constrictive, more _present_ now.

He shivered harder, and his thighs tried to close on instinct, feeling exposed as blood moved south; the spreading bar didn’t allow him to do it though, so he shifted forwards instead, seeking more of the gentle caresses.

He craved them so much he felt an emotion much like despair bubble inside him.

Bro had yet to speak, the silence wrapping around them like a thick blanket, and Dave’s ears vibrated with the sound of blood rushing through them, his heartbeat fast and erratic. He could even feel it to the tips of his hands and between his legs.

The scent of aftershave on Bro’s skin captivated his senses, making him drown into what was purely Bro, until his entire body was vibrating, tense and focused only on his older brother.

The fingers idly caressing his neck moved to his collarbone, tugging at the rope as if to test its strength, then moved down to Dave’s nipples, open palm massaging one against the side of the rope.

A thumb pushed the dark nub against the edge of the string, rubbing its side.

Dave’s sharp intake of breath made Bro snort, but the sound was soft and not mocking as he continued stroking his palm against a nipple, feeling it harden under his hand; Dave exhaled slowly, shuffling a bit and pushing forwards some more, and the rope tensed up, pressing harder against him.

“Haaa…”

Every touch felt connected –with every twitch and shuffle the rope responded by tightening and rubbing against his heated skin, sending pleasure through his body.

“Nnnnh–”

Bro’s other hand brushed through Dave’s hair, massaging his scalp and caressing the top of his head, almost soothing in comparison with the coaxing touch of his other palm. The dual sensation was making weird things happen in Dave’s body, his insides both cold and hot at the same time.

Dave couldn’t help anticipating more contact, more touches, and he craved them so much he almost broke his self-imposed silence to plead Bro to give it to him _right now_. Almost.

The hand on his hair slid down to the base of his neck, calloused fingers caressing his tense muscles, and Dave breathed out a soft gasp, muscles turning into liquid as Bro hit all the right spots, heat spreading where he was touching him. his other hand, ever present, moved as well, sliding down his front, caressing the skin of his taut stomach, bypassing his erection and brushing along the side of his inner thigh.

Slowly, coaxing more sighs and gasps from him, Bro caressed his thigh with circular motions, never once brushing where Dave wanted him, fingers sliding tantalizing close only to retreat, teasing him.

Bro’s pace was even and slow, and despite Dave wanting more, he knew he had to submit to what the other man wanted.

Dave was hard now, the anticipation and Bro’s teasing caresses making him push towards him, wanting more of the gentle, loving touches. The heat of Bro’s palms was welcome on his skin, familiar and coveted, and Dave didn’t even realise he was making soft, needy gasps until Bro’s hand paused, retreating from him, and he was left panting and shivering.

“Ok?”

It was the first time Bro spoke since they had started, and it sent a thrill of pleasure down Dave’s back, the way his voice was heavy and thick with want.

He nodded, not sure he could trust himself to speak.

Bro chuckled, then his hands returned on him.

“Hnn–” he arched his back again, and felt Bro’s hand caress its way between his legs, still avoiding his now hard cock to devote some attention to his balls, pressing down on the rope knots and sliding his palm against them.

The pressure made Dave buck into the touch, feeling those talented fingers massage his balls and then even lower, caressing his perineum and leaving him wriggling helplessly, his cock as hard as it could be.

Relentless, the fingers continued massaging the skin behind his balls, sliding over the rope, the hand moving to the thighs and back, sliding closer and closer to his ass, until it slid right where the rope was pressing against Dave’s entrance, and Bro pressed a fingertip there.

Dave gasped out, loud and surprised, and then groaned when the finger continued pressing on it, light enough to offer some sort of stimulation but not enough to be anything but teasing.

“B-Bro…” he whispered, voice reduced to a throaty groan.

His body was on fire, kept on edge by the delicious rubbing of the rope but not enough to give him anything, and the fact that throughout his teasing Bro had kept away from him, living Dave’s body bereft of the contact with Bro’s strong chest, was even more maddening.

He needed more, more contact and more stimulation, and at the same time he enjoyed this teasing, this building up, and his insides twitched, waiting to see what Bro would do.

The answer to his unasked question was quick to come –Dave felt a finger wiggle its way between the rope and his skin, right above his ass, tugging lightly at the seam and making the rope dig more into Dave’s privates.

He groaned, wriggling a bit, and the spreader bar shook slightly as its edges hit the ground.

Bro tugged the rope again, his other hand reaching down to run a finger down the length of Dave’s erection, watching it bob slightly at the sudden stimulation. Dave let out a soft whimper.

“Still ok?” he asked.

Dave swallowed the excess of saliva, licking his lips before nodding again. “Yes, yes,” he rushed to reassure the older man, shoulders twitching when a thumb was pressed delicately on the tip of his cock. “Ffff– _fuck_ , yes”.

The soft touch barely lasted a second, Bro was still teasing him, and Dave groaned softly when the hands moved away from his body, leaving him panting, trying to recover.

He didn’t know where the next touch would come from, and the thought made every nerve in his body flare up.

“Hnn–” the rope was starting to annoy him slightly, with its inability to offer him a real friction, just as teasing and incomplete as Bro’s delicate brushes, and he continued wriggling, trying hard to ease some of the pressure he felt.

Bro’s hands caressing the sensitive skin inside his arms caused him to let out a startled gasp, and the older man made him still.

“Don’t move,” he ordered.

The thrill that ran down Dave’s back was enough to make him shudder, a sparkle almost setting off inside him, but the pressure caused by the rope managed to keep Dave from blowing off too soon.

Thankfully –he knew Bro had much more in stock for him, and he wouldn’t want to disappoint… both himself and Bro.

For what felt like hours, Dave continued taking deep, shuddery breaths, feeling the skin of his arms and legs tingle, his dick twitching. Bro must have noticed his reaction to his order, because he allowed him to cool down a bit without touching him.

It took Dave a bit, but when he relaxed, slumping slightly, Bro gently pressed the palm of his hand on the teen’s cheek, thumb once again caressing his lips.

“Good to go?”  the man asked.

Dave swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, s–sorry”.

A pair of lips replaced the hand on his cheek, and Dave felt the upwards curve as Bro kissed him, almost too platonic for what they were doing.

It wasn’t the first time Bro tied him up –bondage was, not a surprise, a personal favourite– but usually what Dave liked more than being tied down was the combination of compliments and the feeling of being at Bro’s mercy; tying up wasn’t just about being restrained, with Bro, it was about trust and whatever mood he was into that particular night. With the right mood Bro would be able to drag it on for hours on end.

This wasn’t simply restraint, though –not like their usual handcuffs, or just the spreader bar. Dave was completely tied up, and it set his guts on fire.

“No need to be sorry, you should look at yourself,” he replied, voice thick with lust and sounding quite pleased. “You’re hot all tied up, spread in front of me, Dave”.

Dave’s cheeks turned crimson, and he could feel the heat as Bro’s lips retreated from his skin, though the lingering warmth remained inside him, heightening his sensitiveness.

He hadn’t realised he’d missed Bro’s voice, his praising tone, until he’d heard it, and then his heart melted with warmth.

Usually praise from him was rare –enough that whenever Bro said he was proud of him, Dave knew he _meant_ _it_ ; during sex though, Bro constantly reassured him, asking more than once if Dave was ok, never doing something unless he was sure Dave could take it. They had safe words –Dave had needed to use one a couple times, when the intensity had been too much for him– and Bro never pushed him into more than he could handle.

Spoken earnestly, Bro’s praise washed over Dave, lulling him into a pleasured haze, making him feel like he was floating.

Bro’s fingers were again on him, caressing his hips and down his thighs, massaging his ass, and every touch made Dave try to push closer, needing more contact, heat and pleasure dancing inside him.

“Bro…” he breathed, baring his throat.

“Shh,” Bro replied, pressing his lips against the curve of Dave’s neck.

Bro’s lips pressed down for a moment, tasting Dave’s heartbeat racing underneath them, then he kissed a path to his collarbone; he knew all of the teen’s sensitive points, and knew exactly how to make him go wild.

One day, he would try to make him come just by that –but it wouldn’t be tonight. He had other things ready for Dave.

He felt Dave’s body buck wildly under his own as he licked and sucked on his neck, lapping up a bead of sweat and nibbling down on the spot.

Dave moaned, his determination to keep quiet gone, and wiggled again, unable to come free of his restraints.

Bro continued to feast upon his neck leisurely, pacing slow enough that it was nothing more than a pleasurable torture, until he could feel Dave’s shivering with every soft kiss, and he could feel him panting and groaning his name in a litany.

Slowly, edging himself closer, Bro wrapped his hand around the base of Dave’s cock, fingers tracing the hair before pressing down on the vein underneath, delicate but firm.

Dave twitched and arched his back, a rush of need holding him tight as he felt pleasure build inside him. he panted and trembled, but still had the presence of mind to keep his body as still as possible, following Bro’s orders.

“Good,” Bro murmured into his ear, licking the shell and drinking the startled gasp. “You’re doing so well, Dave, why don’t we up this a little bit?”

Dave’s senses, though clouded by pleasure, focused on the words with sheer intensity. He’d thought they would be done soon, but apparently Bro had another idea in mind, and Dave felt his insides burn.

He wasn’t sure he could be able to last, but he _wanted_ to.

“Y–yes,” he breathed out, moaning when the hand left his aching erection. “B-Bro…”

He could vaguely hear Bro moving away from him, humming softly to let him know where he was in the room, though his heart racing was even louder than that, and soon enough Bro was back at his side.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Dave remained still, tense and awaiting whatever Bro had in mind.

Then, slick fingers delicately parted his cheeks, massaging his ass again, sliding up and down, caressing the seams of the rope, which in turn was pressing harder onto his taint.

“Ah–”

“Shhh,” Bro calmed him, working the ropes on the side with practiced movements, index only lingering over Dave’s entrance before pushing inside.

Dave choked on a moan, shuddering all over at the intimate, surprising touch; it was always the same, no matter how many times Bro prepared him –feeling fingers penetrate him was always weird, embarrassing, and hot.

The finger sank easily, as Dave had prepared himself for a while before Bro had started tying him up; Dave recalled that moment, the intense gaze of his older brother never looking away from him, dark orange eyes exposed, full of lust as he ordered Dave to go slower, to add another finger, to…

He moaned out Bro’s name when a second finger slid easily inside him, stretching his muscles a bit, in and out.

Bro’s other hand returned to his cock, caressing it slowly so Dave wouldn’t go soft –there wasn’t a chance that would happen, though, just thinking about Bro, breathing in his aftershave, was enough to keep him rock hard and wanton.

“Ready to go,” Bro murmured when he got up to the third finger, picking up a rhythm and aiming for Dave’s prostate, brushing past it with the back of his fingers.

The familiar sensation of having to go pee twisted inside him, threatening to finally make his arousal wane, but Bro’s other hand, still caressing him, took care of that.

Bro touched him carefully, with long, measured strokes, his wide palm wrapped completely around him, tugging him in a way that made Dave’s eyes roll back behind his blindfold, a choked moan the only sound he could make.

It felt so good, way better than the previous teasing, and he shuddered, a trail of drool rolling down his chin as he was unable to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Bro’s hands and his smell, the fact that he could feel Bro’s chest pressed against his side, strong and toned.

“Hnn–” he swallowed, then moaned again.

Bro’s fingers slid inside him again, coaxing him to moan again, louder, and Dave abandoned himself to the feeling of being filled, which soon turned into pleasure.

“Bro… aaah…” Dave threw his head back again, wiggling a bit and trying to push down on Bro’s fingers.

He enjoyed feeling this full, after the embarrassing moment of shock was gone, and keened softly when the fingers left him.

Slumping back down on his knees, arms tensing up a bit, Dave breathed harshly and waited to feel Bro’s dick align itself with his ass.

Nothing of that sort happened.

There was some more shuffling, a soft exhale, then something cool was pressed against his lower back; Dave recognised the texture of one of Bro’s toys, and shuddered in response, mouthing ‘yes’ over and over.

Bro rubbed the tip of the toy against Dave’s entrance, then parted his cheeks and pressed it in, clearly having had enough teasing, at least for the moment.

Dave’s body gave in with no fight, automatically relaxing so that the toy would slide in easily; the shaft increased in size for a moment, making Dave groan, then without much fuss it slid in completely, the base thinner than the rest.

“W… which is it?” he asked, wriggling his ass a bit and clenching his muscles around the toy.

“Which one do you think it is?” Bro’s voice was thick and deep, and Dave groaned, tilting his hips forwards and feeling the tip of the toy press against his insides, renewing his phantom need to go to the loo.

Of course –the aneros, Bro’s favourite to tease him with. Not as big as some of the other ones, but one that never failed to make Dave scream.

“A-ah,” he inhaled sharply, anticipation making him hard again. “Should have known”.

Gods, he was _so_ ready.

Bro held him close all of sudden, their bodies aligned, and Dave could feel the coarse material of his shirt against his front as Bro rubbed himself against his immobilized body, hands squeezing his ass, their crotches pressed together, Bro’s erection perfectly recognizable under his denim pants.

“Bro… Bro… please, flick it on and let’s get the show movin’,” he groaned at the rough contact, unable to clutch at his brother’s body, the binds holding him perfectly still. He fell silent when he felt a thumb press against his lower lip.

“I want that pretty mouth of yours on me, wrapped around my cock,” Bro murmured against his ear. “Do a good job, and I will… reward you adequately, hmm?”

Dave shuddered again, almost sobbing against Bro’s chest. “Yes, yes, fuck ok, just give it to me Bro, you’ll see what I can do, best job you’ve ever had done to you, I–”

There was no warning, and then the vibrator was switched on, and Dave’s words shattered into a soft moan.

Bro had picked the lowest setting, but the buzzing and the vibration were enough to send Dave jolting forwards, lips parted in a soundless gasp.

The aneros was pressed right against his prostate, and his unconscious spasms were moving it slightly, so it was stimulating directly where it counted.

“Ah–” Dave shook, reflexively trying to close his legs against the intense feeling, but the spreader bar stopped him.

The vibration seemed to spread through his body like liquid heat, making him shake and twitch, toes curling at the sensation, and he didn’t even realise that he’d started cursing softly until he was left breathless.

“Shit shit shit shi– hhnnnn… aah…” he felt drool roll down his chin and he swallowed reflexively, his head spinning.

It was barely the lowest setting, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from making small, keening noises. Bro’s teasing made him lose so much of himself that he was surprised there was enough of him left at the end of each session.

Panting hard, he reacted instinctively when he felt a thumb part his lips, and his tongue curled around the invading digit, licking and welcoming it into his mouth, sucking on its tip, lavishing it with attention –anything to focus on something that wasn’t the pleasure building inside him.

He was once again so close to coming that he knew he wouldn’t last, unless–

“Dave,” Bro’s voice was gentle as he caressed the teen’s cheek, rubbing at the base of his jaw. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so,” and oh, how much Dave hated that strong, authoritative voice and the effect it had on him.

He couldn’t disobey –he _wouldn’t_ disobey. But–

“Ah… B-Bro… hnnnn… I… I don’t think…” his brain was fuzzy, feeling the little shocks that always came before his orgasm already travelling through his body, and when he felt one of Bro’s hands wrap around his erection, stroking it again, he felt the last bricks of his resistance crumble. “Nnn… ah, I can’t, Bro… please…”

His choked cry was silenced by the finger pushing back into his mouth, and at the same time Dave felt the hand slide something around him, pushing it until it was seated tightly around the base of his erection.

He felt his insides burn, and he almost sobbed around Bro’s digit. “Ah… aah… Bro… please, please–”

And yet, even with his pleading, Dave had no intention to call this off or say their safe word; he continued wriggling and moaning, feeling the vibration spreading more pleasure through him, but he welcomed the pressure around his cock, and the caresses of Bro’s hands, running everywhere on his body.

He felt like he was drowning, but he _liked_ it –even if he felt like he would burst and explode.

Something poked at his lips, and even through his haze, Dave recognised the scent and opened his mouth wide, tongue lolling out to lap and taste as Bro, now on his feet in front of him, brushed against Dave’s lips with the tip of his cock, jutting out from his pants.

Dave licked down from the slit to the curve of the erection, mouthing its side with unrestrained desire to please.

He was rewarded by a low hum, Bro’s hips moving towards him some more.

After a moment, spent trying not to drool as his muscles twitched, sending the aneros pushing against his prostate, Dave resumed his sloppy licking.

Under his tongue he could feel the pulse of Bro’s heart, throbbing and so hot, and he breathed harshly from his nose, moaning when Bro retreated for a moment, teasing him.

“Bro–” he whined, arching his body forwards as much as his ties allowed him to.

Bro’s hands cupped his cheeks, sliding to his jaw to part his mouth as wide as it could go, then they guided Dave back to his erection, sliding it past his lips and shallowly thrusting against his flattened tongue, still mindful not to go too deep.

The pressure around his erection was mixing the pleasure with a light pain, preventing him from climaxing as he devoted all his attention to the cock in front of him, licking and sucking at it, wishing he could wrap both hands around its shaft to hold it close, and pump it.

Dave felt his skin tingle, his jaw almost hurting but the pain was lost within the vibrations and the pleasure. He wished he could palm his own aching cock, but the rope didn’t allow him to.

Still, his body continued shifting slightly, and the rope slid all over his skin, keeping him stimulated just enough to hold him on the brink of release, relentlessly feeling pleasure grow and then recede because of the cock ring around him.

Dizzy and light headed, Dave latched on Bro’s cock, trying to focus as his body turned into melted goo, shivering and twitching, sucking earnestly in an attempt to make Bro come.

Bro knew how to last, however, and dragged his own pleasure on, keeping his thrusting into Dave’s mouth light, mindful of his need to breathe, and cupping his own balls to give them an added massage.

Just looking down at Dave, tied up and beautifully spread on his knees in front of him, was enough to make him embarrassingly close to coming, but he had restraint, and pushed down the urge, enjoying every little lap and suck of those delicious lips on him.

He’d taught Dave the ropes of a good blowjob by practicing on him, and thanks to that Dave knew exactly what to do to make Bro groan, his tongue rubbing at the underneath of his shaft, lips sucking in as much as he could.

If he’d trusted Dave not to choke, Bro would have pushed harder into his mouth, fucking his throat and making Dave keen and swallow around him, taking him to the root, but Dave was not ready yet –and even then, with Dave so gone into his own pleasure, barely able to keep himself from slumping down, Bro knew better than to go too far.

Mindful of Dave’s pleasure and his limits, Bro only went as far as Dave wanted, as far as he craved, and it was perfectly enough to satisfy both of them.

Dave’s mouth tightened around him, his tongue coaxing him deeper, but Bro resisted, and instead slid out of his mouth, pushing his cock against Dave’s lips.

The teen hesitated a moment, panting and moaning his name out loud, then sucked hard on the tip, tongue flat against his slit, massaging it, desperate enough to give Bro as much as he could when he was barely coherent enough to do so.

Bro groaned, this time louder, and massaged the base of his cock, hand sliding down to grip on his balls again, missing the feeling of Dave’s hands pumping him in time with his sucks, but the way Dave was tied up, completely still and at his mercy, was equally satisfying.

“Yes, you’re doing good… hmmm,” Bro moved his hand to caress Dave’s head, brushing the hair away from his blindfold.

Dave was a mess, but a splendid one, and his cock was harder than he’d ever seen it, dripping precum all over the floor, jutting up with every shiver and twitch of Dave’s body, his dark skin covered with sweat.

“Look at you, how fuckin’ beautiful you are,” he growled down, and Dave keened in reply. “Do you like sucking me, Dave?” when Dave’s only reply was a shudder, he tugged at his hair, and Dave moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending a pleasant sparkle down his back. “I asked if you like sucking me,” he repeated, his grip on the teen’s air tightening.

“Hmmmnn–” Dave pushed his head back slightly, licked his lips and nodded frantically, a trail of saliva rolling down his chin. “Y… yes… aah…”

“Hmm, good boy,” he rubbed the base of his neck, caressing his ear. “Then get back to work”.

Eagerly going back to sucking and licking his cock, Dave could barely feel his skin, tingling all over and in need of a release.

He poured all he had to please his brother, messy and tired and unable to do more than instinctively suck and kiss and lap, and he felt the way Bro pushed towards him, rewarding him with soft, pleased groans.

“Haaa… haaa – hnnng…”

Dave was slowly reaching his limits, the ache inside his groin burning him away, and he blindly searched for the spot at the base of the crown that he knew was extremely sensitive, and that would make Bro finish quickly; Bro cursed loudly, already far too close because of Dave’s mouth and tongue and the enticing sight of his brother on his knees in front of him.

If he had to be honest, he’d wanted to try and drag it on some more, but he knew they were dangerously close to Dave’s limit, and the sight of his cock, painfully hard and dark and slippery with precum, of his face, twisted in a mix of bliss and pain, made Bro’s control snap.

He climaxed hard, groaning loudly Dave’s name as he rode his orgasm, panting harshly and sliding out of Dave’s mouth, leaving behind a trail of white, sticky semen.

Dave licked his lips and swallowed the bitter mouthful, feeling some of it still on his lips, but all his coordination was lost within the desperate need to come.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out, just a desperate, harsh breathing and a soft, pleading sound.

“Aaah… p… pl–please…”

 _‘please Bro please I can’t– I need you to… I need…’_ but he couldn’t say that, his hazy mind swallowed by the urgency of the pleasure filling him.

Bro’s lips were on his own instantly, coaxing him into a gentle kiss, tongue lapping at the droplet of cum on his chin before kissing him properly.

There were words, Dave was almost sure of that –Bro was praising him again, murmuring things into his ear that he couldn’t quite understand anymore, but the tone was enough to make him relax and attempt to lean closer.

There were hands travelling down his body, and Dave melted into the arms surrounding him, drawing him into an embrace, fingers gently moving down to his ass, turning the soft buzzing sound into a louder concert.

He screamed into Bro’s mouth, desperate and wanton, and his legs jerked close, only to be stopped again by his spreader.

He could only feel pleasure and pain, the pressure that prevented him from his needed release, the darkness of his vision blossoming of white spots; his skin was so sensitive that he was hyperaware of the rough texture of the shirt Bro was wearing, of his fingerless gloves as his hands massaged his thighs, moving to his cock–

The pressure was _gone_ , and Dave had barely the time to gasp that he was _there_ –

He screamed, loud and choked, and pleasure washed over him, dragging him down, filling him until everything was white and he couldn’t _think_.

Heat and pleasure thrummed inside him almost violently, and he climaxed hard, still screaming with barely any breath left.

He kept coming with every jolt of the vibrator inside him, pressed hard against his prostate, strings of white covering his own chest, and Bro’s chest, and his body shivering and twitching so much that he felt almost like he’d lost all control of it.

Bro kissed him through his climax, holding him close, pumping his cock as Dave continued coming in short spurts, swallowing his moans and screams, his other hand rubbing at the base of his thigh until Dave sagged into his arms, breath shallow and ragged.

Dave was floating somewhere safe, warm and pleasant, his body spent and relaxed, pleasure still making his fingers tingle.

He was only vaguely aware of hands rubbing his body, caressing his skin, coaxing him into moaning and whining, then the sudden lack of pressure on his arms as Bro gently undid the ropes binding him.

Dave let out a soft, keening sound when he felt the vibrator come to a stop inside him, followed by a louder, disgruntled noise when Bro removed it from him, only to have the older man gently lift him up in his arms.

His face pressed against a strong chest, Dave breathed in the familiar, loved smell of aftershave and the deeper scent that was just Bro’s personal smell, and relaxed in the hold, feeling protected and safe.

Bro laid him down on the bed, caressing his cheek and grabbing a cloth he’d already prepared before the skit to clean his brother’s chest, then his own, delicately rubbing Dave’s sensitive, soft cock with it and eliciting soft moans from the overly spent teen.

Body completely abandoned on the mattress, with not enough strength to even lift a finger, let alone start to think about how amazing it had felt, and how long the orgasm had lasted, splintered in many moments that had felt almost endless, Dave left the cleaning to Bro, content in floating into his head, still shivering minutely.

When the thundering sound of his heartbeat finally calmed down, Dave could finally hear Bro’s voice talking to him, murmuring more praise and his name, kissing his eyelids –when had he removed his blindfold?– and his knuckles, massaging life back in his achy arms, then in his legs.

His eyes fluttered open, grateful that the room was mostly dark, and they searched instantly for Bro’s face.

“Dave,” Bro wiped away a trail of tears from his cheeks, thumbs massaging his nape and collarbone, and Dave, though with some difficulty, managed to focus on him. “Dave, you ok?”

Dave felt laughter bubble up inside of his chest as he nodded slightly, unable to make sounds, silently shaking with a mix of mirth and something else, a heavy weight on his chest, right at the base of his throat.

He opened his mouth to talk, and instead managed only a soft, pathetic squeak, followed by a choked gasp.

Yes. It had been amazing. He’d felt so good, building up all that pleasure until he’d felt like he would explode–

It had also been intense. _So_ intense.

He couldn’t put all of this into words, and as it was, even his thoughts were jumbled and confused, so he simply breathed out, new tears rolling down his cheeks.

Bro’s arms encircled him again, dragging him close as the older man shuffled down on the bed as well, tangling his legs with Dave’s ones and kissing the top of his head, then his forehead, his cheeks and his lips, wiping away the tears again.

“Shhh, it’s ok,” he murmured softly into Dave’s ear. “Breathe, lil man. You did great. It’s fine. It was awesome”.

Still silently shaking with laughter and tears, Dave let Bro massage his shoulders, feeling warm and loved as he floated, tingling all over and feeling the other man’s breathing against his lips as he continued pressing soft, meaningful kisses on his lips.

For a while, Dave simply breathed in and out, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of being so utterly spent that he couldn’t even move.

He felt loved and cared for, and that was all he needed right now, after almost losing himself to the pleasure.

Bro had intertwined their fingers together, and was massaging his lower back, still humming softly under his breath.

“Bro,” he tried, and although shaky, the words were understandable. “Thirsty”.

Bro nodded, pressing one last kiss on his lips, then turned around, still without letting him go –Dave was actually grateful for that, he didn’t think he wanted to be away from the other right now– and lifted Dave’s head a bit, bringing a bottle of water to his lips, coaxing him to sip at it.

After a couple mouthfuls, that he swallowed slowly, feeling his jaw ache as he did so, Dave felt strong enough to talk more, watching as Bro drank from the same bottle, droplets rolling down his chin, hitting the faint stubble that was growing on his jawline.

“Hungry,” he stated.

Bro’s lips twitched upwards in a smile. “How does thai food sound?”

“Hmmmm,” Dave licked his lips. “Good”.

Bro nodded, watching as Dave shuffled closer, pressing his face into his chest and closing his eyes again.

There would be time to order food later. For now, they didn’t want to move, comfortable in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
